


In His Last Breath

by gentlewhumping



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dark Comedy, Drabble, I'm Going to Hell, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewhumping/pseuds/gentlewhumping
Summary: As Danny lay on his death bed, he finds the strength for a final goodbye
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	In His Last Breath

Danny Fenton coughes weakly, barely mustering the strength to wince in response to the pain the action caused. He lay in Sam's arms, her dark eyeliner streaking down her cheeks as she held him, whispering reassurances as much to herself as to Danny himself. Tucker was doing his best to tend to the worst of Danny's wounds until the paramedics arrived, but it was a futile effort. Danny knew the end was near. He knew the next time he closed his eyes would be the last. With a finale labored breath, he says, one last time, "I'm... I'm goin' ghost."


End file.
